In For The Sex
by xxTurtlezRockxx
Summary: "Dru raped you?" He practically yelled. I shhed him loudly. My cheeks burned. "I didn't say rape, I said forced me to have sex." I said in a hushed voice. He looked at me blankly. "The difference being..." Shanks waited for me to finish. "The difference being that rape implies that I didn't like it," I ignored Shanks' cringe, "or want it. I do like it."


Sequel To How Weird

"You wanted to talk, right?" Shanks said, settling across from me in the cafeteria. I looked down, uncertainly now. I had wanted to talk, but now... This seemed a little to personal.

"Graves?" He asked. "Earth to Graves," He waved his hand in my face.

"Does Nat force you to have sex?" I blurted out.

His jaw dropped and he stared at me.

"Nat? Force? _What?_" Shanks spluttered. "We're not even together!"

I frowned, "Well, I just thought, from the way you look at each other."

"The way we look at each other? What do you mean? What about the way you and -." He stared at me, for a few uncomprehending seconds. "_Dru_ raped _you?_" He practically yelled. People looked over and I shhed him loudly.

My cheeks burned. "I didn't say rape, I said forced me to have sex." I said in a hushed voice. He looked at me blankly.

"The difference being..." Shanks waited for me to finish.

"The difference being that rape implies that I didn't like it," I ignored Shanks' cringe, "or want it. I do like it, it's just that sometimes..." I trailed off.

"Sometimes..." He mimicked.

"Sometimes it feels like Dru only wants me for sex," I looked down. There was a moment of silence, and I looked up. He stood up and began to laugh like a loon. He fell over and pointed at me, tears leaking from his eyes. My cheeks burned and I stood to leave, Dru would be awake soon. She would be waiting.

Shanks sat up and looked at me seriously.

"You're her bitch," That was his diagnosis.

"You're a dick," I spat at him and walked away, followed by his laughter.

"But you're the one about to lose a dick," He called after me. I ignored the stares, and walked determinedly back to my room. I opened the door, and my bed was made, without a single thing out of place. Very unlike the way I'd left it, with Dru tangled in the sheets and clothes all over. Where were her clothes? Everything looked perfect, she wasn't _leaving me_, was she?

I walked around desperately, and there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Dru?" I called out. No response, I ran into the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief, there was steam swirling around and water on the floor. I walked in and the door slammed behind me. I spun around. Dru was standing there, stark naked. I took in her smooth skin that wasn't concealed in the steam. Her hair was dark with wetness and it hung around her face and shoulders. She strut closer to me.

"You weren't here when I woke up, Graves." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pressed her full breasts to me and snuggled up to me. "Where were you? I missed you," She said, putting her leg on waist. She kissed my neck and grinded against me.

"I went and had breakfast," I croaked. I put my hands on her hips, and moaned as she sucked on my pulse point.

"Without me?" She asked as though she were disappointed. I didn't want her to be disappointed.

"I'll still go with you," I murmured desperately. "If you want."

"I'd prefer you come with me," She said against my skin before running her tongue along my neck. I closed my eyes, welcoming the sensations. She began to walk me over to the sink and my height made it so I had to sit down. I allowed her to force me to sit and she released the aspect into herself and tore my shirt and forced it off me.

"Why are you wearing so much clothes?" She asked angrily, I didn't want her to be angry. I kicked my shoes and socks off and got rid of my pants.

"Better?" I asked. I wanted her approval so badly, my erection bulged against my cotton boxers at her smile. It twitched and she ghosted her hand over me squeezing me gently in her palm, the way she knew I loved. I rolled my head back and hit the mirror and I gritted my teeth.

"You're so sexy, Graves," She told me and pulled my boxers down, then started to stroke my cock. She blew over me and I arched against he rocking hand. She looked at me, her eyes burning with want. She placed a soft kiss on my head and I grabbed the tops of her arms and pulled her lips to mine. We battled fiercely for dominance, but I won when I surprised her when I pulled her onto the cold wet counter with me. I laid on top of her and pulled a leg onto my shoulder and made a trail down her body. She stretched for me and wrapped a leg around mine, holding me tight against her.

I wrapped my lips around her perky nipple, and she groaned loudly. I tried to pull back to see if I'd bitten her too hard but she held me to her determinedly. I was such a wimp, I just allowed her to and kept my ministrations going. I smoother my hand down her body seeking out her beautiful pussy, I toyed with her clit, and she cried out in pleasure. I wanted to hear her call my name out louder, and do that, I needed to make her come. I could honestly say when Dru had an orgasm it was like having five of my own, just watching her.

I slipped my fingers into her and kept my thumb pressed on her clit, occasionally rolling it against her. She held me and she began to pant her voice, getting louder and louder. I ached in pleasure, I wanted her so bad but I had to make her come first. I took her nipple into her mouth and fingered her to her completion. I began to get off her and wanted to just clean her up and make her feel beautiful, she rolled her eyes.

"I love you, you know," She said with exasperation. But I didn't let that take away from the fact that this was the first time she'd ever said those words. I pressed her lips to mine and tangled my fingers in her hair and she ran her hands over my sweaty body, rocking herself to me.

"I love you too," I murmured, and she paid me no attention and began to run her hand up and down my cock. I waited for her to adjust and settle herself and she ran my head up and down her entrance. I didn't wait for any particular cue, I pushed myself inside her, almost overwhelmed by the extreme tightness even after how many times we'd been together.

I pumped into her slowly, gaining speed gradually, giving her something to moan about. This was just the way she liked it. She rocked herself against me fast and moaned something about it being the first time we've had sex with her on her back. I twisted so her back was against the mirror, and she moaned at her brief loss of me inside her but I was back quickly. I wasn't wasting anytime, I wasn't going to last long. I pinched her clit and bit her neck and pounded into her rougher than was necessary but it was what we both needed I knew as she moaned, and moaned and moaned. She clenched me and my staccato thrusts into were getting more difficult, but I murmured how much I loved her one more time.

She fell apart then, quivering and moaning, and I came but while her eyes were closed, I watched her climax. Relishing in beauty, I came harder then ever, emptying my cock in her. She finished and leaned against the mirror, catching her breath and I played with her breasts displayed for me. She mewled about being too sensitive for it, so I picked her up and brought her to the bed. I laid her down and wrapped around her.

"You know, I was thinking today that you didn't really care about me, almost that you were just with me for sex. I'm so glad I'm wrong because I love you so much," She inhaled deeply, "Yeah, that's right, I would do anything for you," I proclaimed proudly.

"I just can't believe I ever thought that you didn't love me, what we have is so special, Dru. I want to be with you forever," I said, and kissed her neck. Dru snored loudly.

"Dru?" I asked, and my heart fell when I realized she didn't hear any of it. "At least you love me," I murmured, a little upset.

I smiled, as Graves wrapped his arms around me and kissed his hand. "I love you, you big idiot."


End file.
